Amor por sobre las dimesiones
by Nathy Cullen Masen
Summary: Bella decide mudarse para la boda de su mejor amiga, un accidente cambiará su destino. Edward un estudiante en un conservatorio de música, fantasea con una castaña de ojos chocolate. todos humanos . Ed/Be Al/Jas Ro/Emm
1. Prefasio

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de su autor Stephanie Meyer , la historia es basada en una película llamada Just like Heaven pero hecha a mi versión con los personajes de la autora de Twilight, se prohibe la copia total y parcial de mi versión.

Espero lo disfruten

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------O/O/O/O---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Prefacio:**_

**Bella Pov:**

Era un día lluvioso, como siempre en el pequeño pueblo de Forks. La carretera hacia Seattle estaba resbalosa y mi coche se cuenteaba un poco. Con mis manos firmes en el volante logré llegar al aeropuerto de Seattle, mi destino.

Hace 2 años que no veo a mi mejor amiga, Alice, una pequeña muy hiperactiva que me saca más de una risa con sus locuras. Fuimos compañeras en la preparatoria, compartíamos nuestros secretos, Alice era una compradora compulsiva, cuando no íbamos a la escuela se lo pasaba en las tiendas de Seattle o en Port Ángeles buscando los últimos gritos de la moda, claro, como era de esperarse a su corta edad (ambas tenemos 20 años) ya era una de las mas famosas diseñadoras del país.

Detuve mi coche en los estacionamientos del aeropuerto, mirando mi reloj, aun era temprano, el avión que traía a mi mejor amiga llegaría en 30 minutos, así que me apoye de mi camioneta destartalada roja cerrando mis ojos y en un suspiro me adentre en mis recuerdos…

El timbre de mi casa sonó y mi madre fue a ver de quien se trataba, de quien llamaba tan insistentemente, adivinen, era Alice con su "pequeño" maletín de embellecimiento, si, digo pequeño porque si consideran que una maleta de viaje que podría llevarse ropa para 1 mes sin la necesidad de cambiarla, es pequeña, la entenderían a la perfección, lo que es yo, pensaba que podría caber un elefante dentro – bella! – grito Alice subiendo rápidamente por las escaleras hacia mi habitación y al escucharla saque mi cabeza por la puerta de mi habitación para verla, era increíble que alguien de su altura, pudiera mover monumental objeto- espero que ya te hallas duchado, tenemos poco tiempo para arreglarnos para el baile de graduación – entro como un huracán abriendo su maletín sacando todo lo necesario para las 2 horas de maquillaje y peinado y luego yendo a mi closet y dándome una mirada – pero bella! Que haces allí parada mujer! Nos queda muy poco tiempo! – tomo una toalla de mi closet y me la lanzo, ahí entendí que debía ducharme si es que quería ir a la universidad.

Luego de las horas de tironeo de mi cabello castaño y un buen maquillaje, estaba preparada para ir al baile de graduación, mi novio Mike Newton iba a ir a buscarme a mi casa, pero Alice prefirió que nos fuéramos ambas para darle una sorpresita a mi novio, lo que no sabia es que la sorpresita me la iba a llevar yo, y desde ese día ya nada seria lo mismo en este pueblo…

Estábamos en el baile y yo mientras me servia un poco de ponche miraba a todos lados sin ver la rubia cabellera de mi novio, buscaba y buscaba y nada. Alice danzaba dando giros que mareaban a su compañero de baile demostrando su elegancia y su magnifico equilibrio, cosa qué yo no tenia, por eso, paso de bailar, al no ver a Mike me dirigí al baño para mojarme un poco la nuca, el calor dentro del gimnasio era infernal a pesar de que afuera, estuviera lloviendo, que novedad no?, al estar por entrar escuche la inconfundible risa de mi novio proveniente del baño de chicos, por lo que mirando a ambos lados cerciorándome de que nadie estuviera viendo entre a sorprenderlo con mi hermoso vestido plateado de un escote bastante pronunciado, gracias a Alice, y la sorpresa me la lleve yo al entrar, Mike tenia a una compañera contra la pared del baño con las piernas de ellas abrazándole la cintura en una "situación" comprometedora, al verlos me tape la boca pero no alcance a detener el pequeño gritito gutural que salio de mi garganta sin permiso lo que hizo que mi "magnifico" novio volteara y me viera, lo vi separarse de la chica con cara de apenado pero la cara de ella demostraba mucho mas que diversión, si, estaba disfrutando ver como me rompían el corazón, odie a Jessica por ello, al ver que ya Mike acortaba demasiado la distancia entre nosotros voltee y corrí fuera olvidando que mis tacones de 7 cm. me quitarían mi equilibrio, no me importo tampoco que una cascada comenzara a salir de mis ojos corriendo por el gimnasio logre salir de este y allí me di cuenta que no tenia como volver a casa, escuchaba la voz de Mike gritándome y buscándome dentro por lo que me escondí entre los autos del estacionamiento de la preparatoria y me senté allí abrazando mis piernas sin importarme la lluvia que caía torrencial sobre mi cuerpo, luego de eso vi todo blanco, hasta que una dulce y cantarina voz me devolvió a la cruda realidad – bella que haces en plena lluvia!- me abrazo pasándome mi chaqueta por sobre mis brazos - vamos, te llevare a tu casa – se levanto abrazándome aun guiándome a su auto, no dije nada en el camino y Alice entendió el silencio, cuando llegamos a mi casa apago el motor y habló rompiendo el silencio – sabia que algo iba mal… quieres hablar? – al escuchar sus palabras voltee a mirarla aun llorando, la imagen de la cara preocupada de mi mejor amiga se volvió cada ves menos nítida y me lance a sus brazos llorando desesperadamente y ella solo me abrazo frotando su pequeña manito pero calida en mi espalda, luego de calmarme un poco comencé a contarle los hechos entre hipos y suspiros que salían de mi boca, ella escucho atentamente cada frase mirándome seriamente sin decir nada, apoyándome solo con la mirada, para cuando termine Alice daba un suspiro profundo – hay bella, Mike nunca fue lo suficientemente bueno para ti, ya me la pagará ese burro bueno para nada… - soltó una risita la cual me descoloco al principio pero luego se me contagio, ambas nos reímos con ganas por un par de minutos hasta que el ambiente se logro relajar y llego la hora de que me entrara a mi casa, me despedí de ella con un gran abrazote y me entre corriendo bajo la lluvia. Esa noche volví a llorar y luego de esa noche lloraba cada noche… hasta que entre a la universidad, me concentre en mis estudios, soy escritora, y a pesar de mi lastimosa historia amorosa, sigo escribiendo historias de príncipes azules que salvan a las inocentes princesas…

Bueno si quieren saber Alice le contó a Emmett su hermano mayor sobre mi "encuentro" y el se encargo de poner en su lugar a Mike, luego de eso Mike literalmente huía cada ves que me veía, pero no era para menos, si conocieran a Emmett, es gigantesco, siempre lo comparan con un gran oso y le hace honor a su nombre, da unos abrazos para matarte por la falta de oxigeno, el me cuida, me considera como su hermanita menor, además que me quiere porque yo no lo torturo yendo de compras y juego con el a sus videojuegos, jajaja aunque no lo crean tiene 24, y aun sigue jugando a los videojuegos, es un chiste verlo saltar de aquí para allá jugando al wii tenis.

Solté una sonora risa volviendo a la realidad, solo me quedaban 10 minutos, así que entre a buscar a mi amiga y abrí muy grande los ojos al ver que su avión se había adelantado y la vi, reconocería ese pelo corto negro y desordenado a kilómetros, pero lo que me sorprendió fue verla sentada sobre una pila de maletas y tomada de ambas manos de un chico rubio y muy buen mozo de pie frente a ella, me acerque en silencio mirando al Joven, , su pelo era algo encrespado pero ordenado de color rubio como los trigos maduros, unos hermosos ojos azules que la miraban con adoración, al acercarme comencé a escuchar la charla de ellos.

Te va a encantar Jasper, Bella es tímida, se que se llevaran bien – le decía ella acariciando sus manos a lo que jasper respondió llevando ambas manos hacia sus mejillas y agachándose para darle un dulce beso en la frente.

Carraspee al ver esta conmovedora escena a lo que ellos se separaron de un salto asustados, Alice al verme dio un salto desde su posición hacia mi con tan fuerza que caímos ambas al suelo riéndonos – bella como te he extrañado! – se levanto rápidamente y al separarse una mano fuerte y varonil se me acerco, era el hombre con quien estaba alice ayudándome a levantarme, tome su mano y me incorpore mirándolo.

Pero que tonta soy!, bella el es jasper, mi novio – quede maravillada al ver a mi amiga irradiar esa luz que solo lo hacen las mujeres enamoradas.

Obvio que era tu novio, si con tanta dulzura entre ustedes creo que me dará diabetes – allí estaba, mi extraño humor, lo que hizo que Jasper y Alice se rieran estruendosamente por mi comentario, luego de parar el hablo.

Un gusto conocerte bella – dijo sonriendo, se notaba lo caballeroso, desde ese momento adore a este chico, supe que este era el indicado para mi amiga.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------O/O/O/O---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Que tal chicos?, espero les halla gustado. Es mi primera historia, u.u por favor ténganme paciencia porque tengo muchas faltas ortográficas xD! Es que me da flojera arreglarlas.**

**Bueno es el primer capitulo de mi primer fics, espero les empiece a gustar y me digan con sus reviews si continuo o no, bueno se que también al ser el primer capitulo tal ves no les llame la atención, empezara algo confuso, puesto que quiero hacer mas pov de Edward pero como verán aun no pienso mostrarlo, quiero que conozcan bien a bella primero.**

**Besos y gracias por dedicarse a leer este pequeño capitulo.**

**Nos vemos!**

**Nathy Cullen Masen.**


	2. Chapter 1 Padrinos

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de su autor Stephanie Meyer , la historia es basada en una película llamada Just like Heaven pero hecha a mi versión con los personajes de la autora de Twilight, se prohibe la copia total y parcial de mi versión.

Capitulo dedicado a Maru (theladycullen) por ser mi primer review de mi primer fics, osea ella lo inauguró, muchas gracias, aunque seas la unica que lo leyo xD! Espero que se sigan sumando. thanks

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------O/O/O-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capitulo 1 : Padrinos**

**Bella pov:**

Llegamos a mi casa luego de conducir unos 40 minutos ya que mi auto no podía pasar los 60 km/hr. Alice y Jasper iban muy contentos por la falta de espacio que los hacia ir mas apegados al otro que en cualquier auto. En el camino una emocionada Alice me contaba de su encuentro con su novio y lo feliz que estaba con el, se conocieron un día e una cafetería cercana al trabajo de alice, una firma de diseñadora donde ella era la dueña y tenia un equipo de 7 personas, y el trabajaba en un consultorio de psicología cercano, según contaba Alice, era un día soleado, ella esperaba en la fila impaciente a que la atendieran haciendo sonar su tacón contra el piso desesperando a los demás clientes y el estaba frente a ella en la fila, al llegar el a su puesto ya bastante molesto por el incomodo sonido volteo para poder calmar a la dueña de ese incesante sonido cuando la vio.

**Jasper pov:**

Pu-puedes to-tomar mi turno si qui-quieres – no supe que mas decir a la hermosa mujer de 1,50 cm, pelo alborotado y ojos cafés, quedando embobado por su belleza.

Gracias, eres muy amable, no sabes cuanto e esperado y debo llegar a trabajar en mi nueva línea, un capuccino de vainilla y dos café latte por favor – le dijo a la joven que la atendía y luego volvió a mirarlo a el – Alice Brandon - y le extendió la mano.

Jasper whitlock – tomé su delgada y pálida mano con su diestra y sintió una electricidad, allí supe que esa chica fue creada para mi.

**Bella pov:**

Fue amor a primera vista- acotó jasper volviendo al presente- desde ese día comenzamos a conocernos mas, la invite un par de veces y comenzamos a salir, llevamos solo 6 meses de noviazgo.

Con razón alice no me contó nada – dije mirando la carretera.

Quería que fuera una sorpresa Bells, además tu no me contaste que ahora vives sola.- alice se cruzo de brazos molesta como si hubiera ocultado un gran secreto.

Bueno alice, cambiando de tema, a que se debe esta maravillosa visita – aparque el coche al llegar a mi casa, una pequeña casa, lo suficiente para una solitaria como yo, con 2 habitaciones, 2 baños, una cocina y una sala de estar comedor, pero lo que me enamoro de aquella casa fue la fachada, parecía una casita salida de los cuentos de hadas que me contaba mi madre antes de ir a dormir, toda la parte delantera estaba cubierta de una espesa enredadera la cual me dedicaba a mantener cuando no escribía algún capitulo de mi nuevo libro.

Pues… - Alice comenzó a hablar cuando todos ya habíamos bajado de mi camioneta e íbamos caminando hacia la casa – Jasper y yo nos vamos a casar – sonrió sonrojada al decir esto y alzo su mano mostrando su anillo de compromiso, era hermoso, un pequeño anillo plateado, con una gema roja, muy delicado, tal cual era ella.

Oh por dios alice! – grite dando saltitos, feliz por la noticia, mi amiga había encontrado al indicado – pero… aun no entiendo…

Alice quiere que seas la madrina, por eso hemos venido desde los Ángeles hasta Forks, además de que yo quería conocer a la mejor amiga de mi pequeña – me interrumpió jasper.

Yo?, la madrina? – wow! – solo atine a decir eso porque estaba en shock.

Solo dirás eso? – dijo alice mirándome preocupada, supongo que pensando que no iba a aceptar.

Claro alice, sabes que me encantaría ser la madrina! – los abrace calidamente, sabia que este seria un gran comienzo, y algo me decía que mi vida cambiaria gracias a esto.

Alice y jasper llevaban 3 días en Forks, aunque con ese tiempo ya era suficiente para que lo conocieran, es un pueblo pequeño, pero recuerden, pueblo chico, infierno grande, como era de suponerse, el día en que fuimos al super con alice y jasper para llegar mi vaciada despensa (no me reprendan por no tener cosas que les fascinan solo a alice, como las galletitas con mantequilla de maní y nutela* , además que pretendíamos hacer una cena para decirle a Emmett lo de su compromiso con jasper, se preguntaran porque Alice no le decía a sus padres, es porque sus padres fallecieron en un accidente automovilístico cuando ella tenia 7 años y el 11, alice estaba en una pijamada en mi casa y fue Emmett el único sobreviviente, pero desde ese momento Emmett al ver tan destruida a mi amiga, prometió ser su hermano protector y así lo hace, Alice por otro lado le costo volver a ser la misma, a veces pienso que esa compulsión a las compras es por el vació de sus padres, pero bueno, volviendo, nos encontramos con mi ex novio Mike, dios… desde que paso eso con Mike que no e vuelto a tener una relación con nadie… pienso que todos me van a engañar, conocí a un chico, Jacob, pero aunque el tenga sentimientos hacia mi, yo aun no logro superar ese miedo y Jacob se ha vuelto mi mejor amigo.

Oh por dios! Es el maldito cara dura de Mike – grito sin importarle que toda la gente del supermercado que estaba a nuestro alrededor volteara a mirarla y jasper solo se riera.

Alice por favor… no le digas nada…-logre tomarle la mano y calmarla antes que se le lanzara cual fiera encima para quitarle los ojos.

Huy! no se porque lo defiendes bella, yo que tu le doy tal patada en sus partecitas que lo dejaría con problemas a el y a tres generaciones que lo sigan! – enrabiada tomo una caja de cereales y lo lanzo al carrito – OH bella mira! Mermelada de alcayota! – corrió hacia el estante de mermeladas como si volviera a tener 5 años.

Jasper se reía por la escena dirigiendo el carrito hacia su novia yo lo mire sorprendida y sin entender como podía reírse de algo así si éramos el centro de atención en el supermercado y no había cosa que mas me pusiera nerviosa que eso, haciendo que mis mejillas se incendiaran al instante.

Como puedes reírte tan natural pasando esto – lo mire esperando respuesta.

Es que adoro que Alice sea así, tan inocente que no teme decir lo que piensa, y que sus enojos no duren tanto, créeme que adoro a esa diablillo – sonrió mirándome y luego mirando donde se había ido la pequeña.

En eso tienes razón creo que por eso Alice se gana el corazón de todos… - no lograba creer que conociendo tan poco a jasper ya se había ganado mi admiración, en ese instante Mike paso por el lado de nosotros y nos miraba con desprecio, o por lo menos a jasper, no se que bicho le pico, pero ya han pasado 2 años y ya el amor que sentía por el se había esfumado, costo, si, lo admito, pero olvidar un amor no es imposible, siempre pensé así, espero algún día llegue mi chico ideal y me cambie ese modo de pensar, pero por lo que veo, eso se demorará.

Es mi idea o ese chico que acaba de pasar me miro como si quisiera estrangularme? – jasper miraba la espalda del joven que acababa de pasar.

No me in..- comencé a decir pero me interrumpió la duendecillo.

Veo que sirvió prestarte a mi hombre por unos minutos – sonrió colgándose del cuello de su chico besándolo tiernamente en la mejilla – sabia que ese entupido se daría cuenta algún día la maravillosa chica que se perdió por mujeriego.

No me sorprendía que Alice hiciera algo así, tampoco el hecho de que supiera que algo así iba a pasar, siempre pensé que mi amiga alice era un tipo de psíquica, con poderes extra sensoriales, pero la verdad es que esa es otra cosa que no creo, en lo paranormal, en la vida después de la muerte.

Ya tienes todo Alice – miraba como alice echaba una cantidad de cosas que no sabia en el carrito.

Sip, quiero una gran cena para contarle a mi hermanito lo de mi matrimonio, pero sabes que no cocino muy bien- me miro con su carita de carnero degollado, que derrite hasta la Antártica.

Que no cocinas bien?, eso es decir poco, recuerdo aquella ves que hiciste espaguetis y casi me intoxico con tu hermano – la miraba mientras caminábamos hacia la caja y jasper no aguataba la risa y alice me miraba reprobatoriamente.

Es que no estaba de humor bells, pero tienes razón, no nos arriesguemos – volteo para mirar a jasper suplicándole con la mirada que el cocinara.

Yo lo haré, tranquila – les sonreí y luego pasaba las compras a la cajera – después de todo, son mis visitas.

Después de cancelar y subir las compras a la parte trasera de mi camioneta y ponerle una funda ya que obviamente lloviznaba afuera, conduje con precaución a mi casa, y la sorpresa fue que al llegar el jeepWrangler rojo de Emmett ya estaba estacionado afuera y con el en su interior.

Alice bajo corriendo de la camioneta para ir hacia su hermano y al parecer Emmett no se había percatado de nuestra llegada al estar escuchando música a todo volumen.

Emmett! – grito alice golpeando el asiento del copiloto a lo que Emmett dio un salto en su asiento y apago rápidamente el jeep para bajarse y tomar a su hermanita entre sus brazos, alzarla y hacerla girar en el aire. La escena se me hizo conmovedora, Emmett de 24 años, mide increíblemente 1, 90 cm. Al lado de la pequeña alice parece king kong, su pelo negro igual al de su hermana algo desordenado pero para mantenerlo controlado lo usa corto, sus ojos cafés con la misma forma que su hermana demuestra ternura e inocencia, pero su cuerpo advierte que no deben meterse con el, pues su cuerpo es solo músculo.

Alice!- la bajo luego de dejarla algo mareada en el suelo- tanto tiempo sin verte – en eso se acerco jasper y Emmett lo miró y le estrecho la mano, en ese momento supe que Emmett sabia del noviazgo de su hermanita, ¿ósea fui la única en no enterarme?, me reí al darme cuenta que fue mi culpa, porque luego de lo de Mike me volví casi una ermitaña, a decir verdad, a Emmett no lo veía desde hace meses.

Jasper, un placer al fin conocerte – se presento algo tímido jasper, creo que también algo intimidado jeje.

Cuñado! – emmett tomo fuertemente la mano del rubio atrayéndolo hacia el y dándole uno de sus conocidos abrazos de oso.

Vamos Emmett se esta poniendo azul! – intervine antes que tronaran los huesos de jasper bajo el abrazo de Emmett a lo que este respondió acercándose a mi y abrazándome al igual que a Alice.

Bella, es maravilloso verte viva aun – me bajo mientras yo resoplaba algo alegre por sus graciosos y "oportunos" comentarios.

Pues ya ves, aunque casi me muero del infarto con la noti… - Alice me hacia señas para que callara a las espaldas de Emmett – este… tienes hambre? – cambie rápidamente el tema y al parecer Emmett no se dio cuenta.

Claro que si! Y más si cocinas tu pequeña – me revolvió el cabello con una tierna caricia.

Luego entramos a mi casa y nos dispusimos a cocinar, increíblemente Jasper me ayudo con la comida mientras Alice y Emmett conversaban amenamente en la sala, luego de una hora de cocinar y poner los cubiertos en la mesa, ya estábamos sentados conversando y comiendo alegremente.

Por dios bella, tu comida siempre sabe tan rica, debiste ser gastrónoma en ves e escritora – servia cuatro copas de vino y nos las entregaba.

Ríete, pero algún día escribiré un gran best seller – dije con una sonrisa mientras bebía vino.

Bueno ya que todos estamos llenos – Emmett se acariciaba la panza mientras hablaba sacándonos a todos una risa sonora – a que se debe esta visita hermanita?

Alice se rió infantilmente como cuando la pillábamos haciendo travesuras y lo soltó – pues me caso hermanito, me caso con este increíble hombre – volteo a mirar a su novio y le tomo las manos acariciándole con los pulgares el dorso de la mano.

Emmett escupió el vino manchándonos con la carmesí lluvia de su boca – que que?

Yo no pude más y estalle en risas contagiándolos calmando el ambiente, lo peor vino cuando me recline un poco hacia atrás en mi silla tomándome el vientre por la punzada de dolor pero no podía parar de reír, apoyaba mi peso en las patas traseras de mi silla y PAF!, caí de espaldas y con las piernas levantadas. No pasaron ni 5 segundos de silencio y la mesa estallo en risas otra vez, incluyéndome.

Hay por dios bella tu tan torpe como siempre – Emmett me tomo de la cintura y me levanto aun entre carcajadas, yo me secaba las lagrimas de risa que brotaban sin parar.

Dios!, me voy a hacer pis!- Alice se había parado al igual que jasper pero con la intención de verme en el suelo.

Por favor paren de reír, o me dará mas risa a mi – rogaba comenzando a calmarme.

Ya me parecía raro que no tuvieras un accidente bella – Alice también se calmaba y volvía a su silla al igual que jasper y Emmett.

Ehy! No cambien el tema, continuemos después de este espectáculo – Emmett miraba a Jasper – mira cuñado por mi no hay problema, Alice no es una bebita y ella sabrá elegir, pero como hermano tengo el deber de advertirte, que si la lastimas, tendrás astillas de tus huesos por todo el cuerpo.

Jasper trago saliva y se aflojo el cuello de la camisa – pues queríamos pedirte que fueras el padrino.

Yo! – emmett salto de su silla feliz – claro que si! Cuando y donde se casaran?.

En 3 mes mas, en los Ángeles –Alice respondió emocionada – solo faltan ustedes, porque el vestido el traje la comida el sitio, las invitaciones, todo esta listo.

Ósea que tendremos que viajar a los Ángeles? – pregunté emocionada.

Claro, algún problema Bella? – Alice me miro preocupada.

Para nada, es que me iré a Los Ángeles por un trabajo, tal vez hasta me mude.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------O/O/O----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Bueno segundo caps espero les halla gustado, si estoy algo falta de inspiración y aun no sale Edward pero bueno, el siguiente capitulo se llamará la boda y allí comenzará lo bueno jejeje. Kissu para los que leen y gracias por el review otra vez Maru gracias a ti seguiré la historia.**

*** nutela = es una pasta hecha de chocolate untable para el pan, es exquisito ñami! n///n**

**Nathy Cullen Masen.**


	3. Chapter 2 Boda

2Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de su autor Stephanie Meyer , la historia es basada en una película llamada Just like Heaven pero hecha a mi versión con los personajes de la autora de Twilight, se prohíbe la copia total y parcial de mi versión

Quiero agradecer los fics y muchas gracias por el favorito Jocii cullen n.n

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------O/O/O-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capitulo 2: La boda.**

**3 meses después…**

**Alice pov:**

Bella por favor ayúdame, no puedo! – intentaba acomodar mi velo pero no había caso, se rehusaba a cooperarme para estar bella para mi boda.

Cálmate Alice, solo quédate quieta – Bella se subía a un banquito para quedar sobre mi altura y así poder enderezar mi velo – Alice por favor tranquilízate.

Como quieres k me calme Bella, es el día mas importante de mi vida, y nada me resulta como quiero! – me cruzaba de brazos comenzando mi rabieta.

Como que nada te a resultado como querías, están todos los invitados, la iglesia esta preciosa con cada detallito que pediste, la fiesta será grandiosa en ese gran hotel donde tienes una habitación con tus maletas listas para tu luna de miel a Cancún!, mujer y lo mas importante, un maravilloso hombre te espera en el altar – Bella se bajo del banquito dejándome ver frente al espejo – estas hermosa Alice.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y parpadee varias veces para no llorar y no estropear mi delicado maquillaje, mi vestido blanco de novia, obviamente diseñado por mi, era largo con una hermosa caída con detalles de bordados y piedrecillas en el borde, sin mangas y con un corte en V con el mismo detalle del bordado y piedrecillas en los bordes, muy ajustado a mi cintura, mi maquillaje era muy natural, parecía que no estuviera maquillada, excepto por la mascara de pestañas que las engrosaba para que se vieran mas sensuales, mi pelo suelto con una pequeña diadema de donde caía mi velo que tapaba mi cabello hasta la cintura y por delante solo mi rostro, si muy a lo antiguo.

Oh Bella aun no puedo creer que me casaré y con el hombre mas maravilloso del planeta – logre calmar mis lagrimas antes que salieran.

Eres feliz Alice? – Bella me miraba a mi lado tomando mi ramo rosas blancas con una cinta blanca alrededor.

Claro que si Bella, siempre soñé con este momento, tu no? – voltee para mirarla de frente.

Sabes que lo soñé hace mucho tiempo, pero soy muy feliz que tu seas feliz, y eso es lo que importa – Ella me extendió mi ramo el cual tome algo tiritona de los nervios.

Bella ya llegara el hombre para ti, cuando menos lo pienses, allí estará para ti cuando nadie lo este y serás muy feliz – la abrace con fuerza feliz de que mi mejor amiga halla aceptado ser mi madrina.

Bueno futura señora Whitlock, es hora de ir a su matrimonio – Bella camino hacia la puerta de la habitación de la iglesia y salio por esta para ponerse en su posición.

Dí un gran suspiro y camine tras ella, a la salida me esperaba Charlie, el padre de Bella, que para mi también es un padre, desde que fallecieron mis padres el se encargo de estar allí siempre para mi y hoy no seria la excepción, tomo mi brazo y me beso la mejilla por sobre le velo.

Estas hermosa mi pequeña Alice – dijo bajito que casi me hace llorar.

Muchas gracias Charlie – sonreí y comenzó a sonar la marcha nupcial, caminamos hasta que lo comienzo del pasillo y lo vi, a mi maravilloso hombre esperándome de pie en el altar al lado del padre, vestido de traje negro, que lo hacia ver mas guapo, peinado prolijamente y sonriéndome, se le notaba el mismo nerviosismo que me invadía, a su lado estaba Bella con su hermoso vestido (también diseñado por mi) color celeste, largo ajustado a su cintura y cadera, de tiras y con unos hermosos detallitos de cintas bajo su busto y que caían hasta el final del vestido y por supuesto también estaba Emmett, mi hermano jamás se había visto tan elegante, con su traje negro que le quedaba ajustado pero que demostraba su varonil cuerpo.

Comenzamos a caminar mientras la marcha nupcial y el pasillo se hacia eterno, en el camino ví a varios amigos y conocidos, como a los padres de jasper y a su hermana Rosalie, una hermosa mujer rubia de ojos azules igual a su hermano, una rubia despampanante, pero nada hueca como las oxigenadas de hoy en día, Rosalie se a hecho famosa gracias a mi se podría decir, apenas la conocí le ofrecí ser la modelo principal de mis trabajos, y aunque no lo crean es muy sencilla para ser una súper modelo, su vestido, obviamente diseñado por mi era de color carmín largo ajustado solo a su busto sin hombros ni tiras, lo que destacaba mas su porte y elegancia, un traje sencillo de seda pero que a ella le quedaba de muerte, ella y Bella se hicieron grandes amigas apenas se conocieron, y entre nosotras dos obligábamos a bella a salir de compras, pobrecilla, con lo que detesta ir de allá para acá comprando de todo, sobre todo las cosas nuevas para mi departamento con Jasper y el nuevo departamento de bella que quedaba 2 pisos mas abajo que el nuestro.

Estamos hoy reunidos para unir a esta hermosa pareja en sagrado matrimonio – hablo el padre, no se como logre llegar al altar y tomar la mano de mi despampanante novio sin desmayarme, yo no escuchaba mucho al padre, solo lo importante, pues solo tenia ojos en ese momento para mi futuro esposo.

Jasper Whitlock aceptas a Alice Marie Brandon para amarla y respetarla, en la salud y en la enfermedad, la riqueza y en la pobreza hasta que la muerte los separe? – el padre miraba a jasper con la Biblia abierta entre las manos.

Sí, acepto – respondió seguro de sus palabras mirándome.

Y tu Alice Marie Brandon aceptas a Jasper Whitlock, para amarlo y respetarlo, en la salud y la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, hasta que la muerte los separe? – me miro ahora a mi y voltee a mirar nuevamente a mi jasper.

Sí, acepto – las lagrimas invadieron mis ojos, se podría morir de felicidad?, yo creo que si porque me estaba muriendo de amor por ese hombre que ahora seria mi pareja para toda la vida.

Los anillos por favor – Bella y Emmett se acercaron y nos entregaron nuestros respectivos anillos, unos pequeños pero adorables y muy significativos anillos de oro, Jasper coloco mi anillo en mi dedo mirándome con adoración y yo hice lo mismo con el – Entonces, no me queda mas que decirles, los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia.

Jasper sonrió triunfante y se acerco lentamente a mi, levanto mi velo con suma delicadeza, tomo mis manos y acerco su boca a la mía, tenia ese exquisito olor de su perfume, cerré mis ojos para enfocarme en su aroma, jamás me cansaría de su olor, un delicado olor a pino y roble mezclado. Sentí luego sus tibios labios posarse en los míos cerrando así el pacto ante dios de pertenecer el uno al otro y a nadie mas.

Damas y caballeros, les presento al señor y la señora Whitlock – el padre dijo por fin dando por terminada la ceremonia y los invitados se pusieron de pie y todos aplaudían y salían de la iglesia, Bella salio también junto con Emmett y jasper tomo mi mano.

Ahora eres completamente mía y para siempre pequeña mía – alzo mi mano junto a la suy para darme un casto beso en el dorso de la mano- vamos mi Alice, salgamos de aquí como marido y mujer – me arrastro delicadamente a la salida donde nos esperaban los invitados aplaudiendo y silbando, caminamos a la limosina que nos esperaba mientras la gente nos lanzaba arroz, como era de costumbre.

Felicidades – Bella se acerco a abrazarnos y Emmett también casi sofocándonos.

Emmett suelta a mi marido, no quiero ser viuda el mismo día que me casé – tomaba el hombro de mi hermano para que soltara a Jasper porque la parecer no solo lo abrazó, sino que también le hizo varias advertencias al oído.

No seas amargada hermanita, acabas de casarte! – Dijo al fin soltando a mi esposo.

Bueno, bueno ya es hora, súbanse a la limosina, nos vamos de fiesta! – Hablo la rubia rosalie acercándose a nosotros, y por primera vez vio a mi hermano, los mire de reojo, se miraban hipnotizadamente – mmm aquí se armo otra pareja, queda solo una – pensé mirando luego a bella pero fui llevada a la fuerza a la limosina a la que me subieron como si fuera una muñeca.

Conozco esa mirada Alice, a quien vas a emparejar mi pequeña cupido? – Jasper acariciaba mi mano y besaba cada dedo mientras me hablaba.

Viste como Emmett miraba a tu hermana?, creo que se enamoró a primera vista, hay que juntarlos Jasper, Ahí amor, seria perfecto, todo quedaría entre familia – lo miraba sonriendo.

Pero estas segura que se gustan? – me abrazo tiernamente.

La verdad, estoy segura las 100% y se que harían linda pareja aunque sean tan diferentes, pero ya sabes… - entrelace mis dedos con los de el.

Polos opuestos se atraen – me beso tiernamente en la boca mientras la limosina conducía por los lugares mas significativos para nosotros en Los Ángeles, como la cafetería, el parque de diversiones, los restaurantes, era un paseo por nuestro noviazgo.

Luego, alrededor de 1 hora, llegamos al hotel y en el lobby había un hermoso pasillo de arreglos florales de rosas blancas y pétalos del mismo color por el suelo mostrando el camino a la sala de eventos, adornada para la ocasión, al entrar había una lista con las mesas destinadas para la gente, Bella, Emmett, Charlie y René estarían en nuestra mesa, recordatorio mental: incluir a Rosalie en la mesa para que interactué con mi hermano.

Llegaron los novios! – gritó René al vernos entrar.

En eso una masa de gente se nos acerco para felicitarnos, abrazarnos y hacernos preguntas como, cuando tendrán hijos?, cuantos tendrán?, como trabajaremos?, que tenemos pensado para el futuro, la verdad no me importa, ósea, si me importa tener hijos, quiero todos los hijos que Jasper me pueda dar, los amare siempre que sean de el y mió, pero, por el momento jasper es mi vida y quiero disfrutarlo.

Nos acercamos al centro entre felicitaciones cuando la banda empezó una canción anunciando el baile de los novios, jasper tomo mi cintura y mi mano derecha y yo hice lo mismo tomándole le hombro y comenzamos a bailar el vals de los novios, me sentía en las nubes, pronto se unieron los padrinos y los padres de bella, así se lleno la pista de baile, disfrutamos de la música por cerca de 30 minutos y luego nos dirigimos a la mesa, nos sirvieron exquisitos platillos y deliciosos postres, pero comí poco, mi mente divagaba en el próximo Cancún, pero volví a la actualidad para dármelas de cupido y llame a Rosalie para que se sentara en nuestra mesa a lo que ella accedió de inmediato y mi hermano se acerco caballerosamente a correrle la silla para luego ayudarla a acomodarse sentándose a su lado, comenzaron a conversar amenamente, y luego mire a Bella quien los miraba atenta y al parecer un poco apenada.

**Emmett pov**:

Ella estaba frente a mi, tan hermosa, era increíblemente bella e inteligente, me enamoré, si a primera vista me enamoré, no me juzguen, la verdad había sentido cosas por Bella, pero cuando se hizo novia de Mike comencé a perder interés, y luego que el la derrumbara de esa forma, y darme cuenta que Bella ya no era la misma, que no me daría oportunidad, me rendí, pero ahora había una oportunidad de ser feliz.

Y dime, haces ejercicio? – Rosalie se atrevió a tocarme el brazo apretando levemente mi bíceps y sonriendo – wow debes hacer ejercicio todos los días.

Si, salgo a trotar todo los días para mantenerme, pero no creas que soy un cerebro de músculo – me reí haciéndola reír a ella también.

No lo creí, además espero que tu tampoco pienses que soy una rubia sin cerebro, porque no lo soy – me miro a los ojos, esos ojos azules me mataron y derritieron poniéndome algo nervioso.

N-no lo pensaba – trague saliva nerviosamente.

Eres adorable – sonrió otra ves – dime, te dedicas a algo? – acomodo su cabello tras su oreja en un movimiento sutil, un momento!, es mi idea o esta coqueteando conmigo?, nah que va.

Soy ingeniero en construcción – me acomode en la silla.

Genial!, no pensé que trabajaras en eso, pensé que eras un físico culturista o algo así – Rosalie miro hacia la pista de baile.

mmm…quieres bailar? – diablos Emmett, tranquilízate, me reprendí mentalmente.

Si tu quieres, me encantaría – me sonrió, dios que sonrisa mas hermosa, ni siquiera sentí como me levante, al parecer demasiado rápido porque ella se rió bajito, vergüenza!, trágame tierra, ya sé nada mejor me apuro para que no se note tanto, extendí mi mano a lo que ella respondió y caminamos a la pista de baile, de reojo pude ver a Alice como un rayo dirigiéndose a la banda y comenzó a tocar una canción romántica, sonrojado le ofrecí mi mano a Rosalie y ella se acerco a mi tomando mi hombro y mi mano, le tome su delicada cintura, wow me volvería loco con esta cercanía y comenzamos a bailar lentamente disfrutando, o por lo menos yo lo disfrutaba.

Bailamos 3 canciones mas y no quería separarme de ella y ella tampoco al parecer, podría yo ser feliz con esta mujer?, Vamos Emmett no te ilusiones tan rápido o saldrás lastimado.

Hueles bien – Ella alzo su cabeza al decir esto en un susurro que apenas oí, sus ojos tenían un extraño brillo.

Gracias, tu también, muy delicado, como tu – me sonroje al decir esto y ella sonrió un poco.

Tengo algo de calor, podríamos salir un poco? – me soltó y sentí frió cuando su cuerpo calido se aparto del mió.

Claro, lo que quieras – la acompañe a la salida del hotel para tomar un poco de aire, el aire estaba tibio, para la noche, ya debían ser las 11 de la noche o alrededor, pero lo único que pedía es que esta noche no se acabará o que por lo menos, mi cercanía con esta maravillosa chica no sea un sueño, siempre pensé que mi carencia de vida amorosa se debía a mi físico, las mujeres pensaban que soy algo tonto o torpe, pero no, intento ser lo mas caballeroso posible, me lo enseñaron mis padres biológicos y mis padres Charlie y René, también por ser el hermano mayor de Alice y el hermano sustituto de Bella aprendí a tratar a las chicas como son, unas princesas.

Que agradable esta la noche, no crees Emm? – ella miraba el cielo despejado, las estrellas brillaban.

Emm? – me sorpendio el diminutivo y la mire interrogativamente.

Perdona si te incomodo, pensé que no te molestaría – se sonrojo, adorable, pensé.

Claro que no me molesta, me gusta – en un arranque de estupidez toque su mejilla a lo que ella respondió mirándome a los ojos y reaccione, quite mi mano dejándola caer a mi costado y luego metiendo ambas a mis bolsillos para no volver a hacer tal atrevimiento.

Porque la quitas? – Rosalie me miro y yo la mire nuevamente a los ojos, nuestras miradas se mantuvieron por segundos pero sentí que había pasado una eternidad.

No quise sobrepasar algún limite – sonreí bajando la mirada.

Emmett, tienes novia? – la pregunta me heló, esta chica era directa, y me encantó.

No, nadie se a fijado en mi de esa manera – mi mirada seguía gacha y sentí una mano delicada sobre mi mejilla y alce la mirada, rosalie me miraba con algo de ternura, me tendría pena por lo que acabo de confesar?.

Podría yo fijarme en ti y tener alguna oportunidad? – se sonrojo un poco pero me miraba fijamente hipnotizándome – perdona si fui muy directa – añadió a los 2 minutos después del incomodo silenció que provoque.

No es eso, solo que, no me esperaba que una mujer como tu quisiera fijarse en alguien como yo – fui sincero, otra cualidad mía, aunque a veces creo que era una maldición, en este mundo ser demasiado sincero no es bueno, o por lo menos, es lo que les enseñan algunos padres a sus hijos.

Porque no Emmett?, no eres ningún extraterrestre y la verdad, en la iglesia, me llamaste la atención y ahora hablando contigo, no sé, siento que te conozco, eres como un libro abierto y me gusta, me gustan los chicos directos, y no eres para nada feo, eres… mi tipo – se callo mirando hacia las estrellas nuevamente.

No sabia que decir ante tal declaración, no que debía ser el hombre quien se declarara?, díganme anticuado pero así soy yo.

Será mejor entrar – y allí se fue, dejándome confundido afuera del hotel.

**Rosalie pov:**

tonta, tonta, tonta!, me repetía mentalmente, como se me ocurría declararme así tan de repente, puedo apostar que Emmett ahora creerá que soy un tipo de loca o una mujer necesitada de cariño, pero la verdad es que si necesitaba cariño, digo, verdadero cariño, porque tengo el cariño de mis padres, mi hermano, mis amigos, pero de novio… todos solo querían algo de una noche, por tener este cuerpo pensaban que yo podría acostarme con ellos, yo no era así, no soy tonta, yo quiero una felicidad real, como la que acaban de tener mi hermano y su ahora esposa, pero parece que aquello esta vetado para mi, ser famosa tiene sus costos.

Vi entrar a Emmett algo cabizbajo, se habrá desilusionado de mi?, debe pensar que soy alguna cualquiera que solo quiere divertirse, pero me pareció adorable apenas lo vi, como miraba a su hermana con tal ternura, la felicidad que irradiaba me impresionaba, se notaba que no era egoísta y era sincero, lo supe por su forma de ser, no ocultaba nada de lo que siente, soy una tonta…, y si deje pasar al amor de mi vida?, vamos Rosalie, no seas melodramática, no te ilusiones tan fácilmente.

Me senté en mi mesa, vi a Alice mirándome confundida y haciéndome señas para que me acercara a su mesa otra vez, le respondí con una seña hacia mis pies diciendo que me dolían, y Alice no insistió más, creo que capto y agradezco que no insistiera.

Vi a bella sentada en la mesa jugando con la pajilla de su trago verde, Bella, no querría bailar porque es algo torpe y no quería pasar vergüenza ante todos, a veces pensaba que bella era algo triste, me contó lo de su ex novio y la entiendo por querer estar sola, a veces es mejor estar sola que ilusionarse con pequeñeces, mira que pensar que podría interesarle a Emmett.

Rosalie, lo siento – Emmett se hinco a mi lado haciéndome saltar de la sorpresa.

No debes pedir disculpas – le sonreí tomándome el pecho por el susto – yo no debí ser tan directa, no quiero que pienses mal de mi.

No lo pienso, lo que pasa es que tu también me gustaste a primera vista y me sorprendió que alguien como tu, se fijara en mi, pensé que alguien como tu no estaría a mi alcance – me miro apenado, suspire, este chico era realmente adorable.

Porque no habría de fijarme en ti, eres mas de lo que crees, no te desvalorices – le sonreí para que se calmara.

Entonces?, Olvidado? – me miro fijamente.

Quieres olvidar lo que paso? – me invadió el pánico.

No, eso no, me refiero… diablos no se como decirlo, estoy nervioso, creo que estoy oxidado en esto de las relaciones – se rascaba la nuca con la diestra distraídamente.

Que quieres decirme? – esta ves esperaría a que el diera el primer paso.

Te gustaría… que… nos… frecuentáramos? – me miro como un cachorrito abandonado.

Quieres decir, salir? – mi corazón bombeo de golpe y sentí un mareo.

Si, eso mismo – bajo la mirada, estaba muy apenado y se le notaba lo nervioso.

Claro, me encantaría salir contigo Emmett – sonreí buscando su mirada.

Dime Emm – se rió levantándose y tomando mi mano guiándome a la pista de baile donde seguían las canciones lentas.

**Alice pov:**

Mi plan funcionó, veía felizmente como Emmett bailaba con Rosalie en la pista de baile, danzaban pegados al otro muy lentamente, sabia que harían una maravillosa pareja, no seria nada raro que se casaran, si, mi hermano se casará con rosalie, lo sé.

Lograste tu objetivo diablillo mió – Jasper me abrazo por la cintura atrayéndome posesivamente a su cuerpo besando mi sien derecha.

Próximamente tendremos otra boda cielo – lo miré sonriendo, no podía parar de sonreír, era mi día especial y todo salía a la perfección… dije perfección, ahora faltaba mi mejor amiga, Bella, la mire de reojo, ahora jugueteaba con una servilleta.

Estas aburrida Bella? – me preocupaba verla tan desanimada.

Para nada Alice, solo pienso, y me quedo quieta para no hacer algo torpe y pasar vergüenza – hizo una mueca chistosa que me hizo sonreír.

Ya será tu turno bella, créeme – alargue mi mano para tomar la suya y nos miramos a los ojos sonriendo, era una promesa y mis promesas siempre se cumplían.

Hora de irnos amor- Jasper se levanto tomando mi mano – nos vamos a nuestra habitación a cambiarnos y por las maletas y luego al aeropuerto para ir a nuestra luna de miel.

Si, solo falta que lance el ramo Jasper – Caminé hacia Bella – vamos, debes participar – la tome de la mano y la guié al centro de la pista.

Ahora damas, Agrúpense en la pista para el lanzamiento del ramo – la voz del cantante sonó en la sala y un mar de chicas solteras se agruparon delante de mi, divise a mis amigas y volteé.

A las una, a las dos y a las… - gire un poco mi cabeza para ver quien ganaría el ramo – tres! – lance el ramo hacia el grupo y como pensé, Bella se alejo del grupo como si tuvieran lepra mientras que Rosalie alzaba los brazos recibiendo el ramo y otras chicas la apretaban para quitárselo, pero Rosalie no dejaría que le quitaran algo que era suyo, lo protegió con su cuerpo y se alejo del grupito de chicas desesperadas y alzando luego el ramo triunfante.

Bueno, les agradecemos la presencia a nuestros familiares y amigos pero ya es hora de retirarnos – la voz de jasper sonó clara gracias al micrófono y varios silbidos por parte de los chicos irrumpieron en la sala haciéndonos sonrojar.

Jasper bajó del escenario y se dirigió hacia mi abrazándome y besándome y luego ambos nos despedimos de nuestros invitados dejando a nuestros familiares y a nuestros mejores amigos para el final.

Cuídense mucho chicos – Bella me abrazaba – pásalo bien, te quiero mucho Alice.

Y yo a ti Bella, los llamaremos apenas lleguemos – me separe de ella tomando sus manos.

Si, por favor, para saber que llegaron bien – dijo René abrazándome.

Lo haremos, cuídense – y tomando la mano de mi vida nos encaminamos al hotel para cambiarnos de ropa e ir al aeropuerto rumbo a Cancún.

Tres meses después…

**Bella pov:**

Mi vida no podía ir mejor, tenia un departamento precioso, vivó cerca de mis amigos y mi trabajo es magnifico, trabajo en la Editorial Amanecer, una importante editorial de los Ángeles.

Acababa de comprar en el supermercado los víveres y conducía a mi hogar, hoy tendríamos una grandiosa cena en grupo, Alice y Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie, quienes llevaban 2 meses de noviazgo y eran muy felices, aun bromeábamos a Emmett entre Alice y yo, porque Rosalie había atrapado el ramo, les preguntábamos cuando se casarían, a lo que ellos solo redondean con risitas y sonrojos.

Prepararía mi famosa lasaña ya que a todos nos encantaba, nos juntábamos cada fin de semana, era sagrado, la vida no podía ser mejor, por lo menos para mí, iba conduciendo felizmente hasta que mi celular sonó, aparque para poder responder.

Alo? – conteste.

Bella? Estas bien? – la voz de Alice sonaba del otro lado y sonaba algo alterada.

Si, porque? – el sonido de su voz comenzó a asustarme – sucedió algo? – pregunté.

Tuve un mal presentimiento, peque que estabas en algún problema, pero ya veo que no, vuelve a casa pronto, te estamos esperando ya llegaron Emm y Rosalie, trajeron el vino y el postre, solo faltas tu – Alice comenzó a calmarse mientras hablábamos.

Estaré allí en 30 minutos mas, aun estoy algo lejos, cuídate Alice – me despedí.

No, cuídate tu Bella – Alice cortó, guarde el celular en mi cartera y prendí el automóvil mirando que nada viniera gire para incorporarme en la calle, conduje con cuidado, algo de lo que me dijo alice me preocupo, así que me mantuve cautelosa. Pare en un rojo como debía y un sonido estruendoso me llamo la atención, volteé mirando por el retrovisor y vi un auto a toda marcha y un carro policial tras el, el auto se acerco peligrosamente a mi coche y en cosa de segundos por la velocidad extrema que venia y un fuerte golpe en la parte trasera de mi coche, mi cuerpo quiso salir volando de allí pero lo impidió mi cinturón de seguridad pero vi como el volante se acercaba a mi pero era yo la que me acercaba a el y luego, todo se volvió negro.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------O/O/O----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Aquí de nuevo, que tal el capitulo?, espero les halla gustado, ahora comenzará lo que esperan.**

**Que pasará con Bella?, cuando aparece Edward?, se casaran Rosalie y Emmett?...**

**Bueno espero mas review para continuar con la historia, se que e empezado lento, pero quería dar una larga introducción a la historia, para que luego se centrara mas en la pareja principal.**

**Bueno me despido nuevamente hasta la próxima que no creo que sea tan cercana porque tengo problemas para actualizar**

**Nathy Cullen Masen**

**Kissu!.**


	4. Chapter 4 Esperando por tu amor

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de su autor Stephanie Meyer , la historia es basada en una película llamada ****Just like Heaven ****pero hecha a mi versión con los personajes de la autora de Twilight, se prohíbe la copia total y parcial de mi versión**

**-O/O/O-**

**Cap 3: Esperando por amor**

Edward pov:

15 de mayo, un día común y corriente, o eso amenazaba ser. Me levante sin ganas como siempre, mi vida transcurría así, de la casa al conservatorio, del conservatorio a la casa, solo los fines de semana cambiaban, ir a visitar a mis padres a Seattle, pero se habían vuelto tediosos cuando una chica llamada tanya comenzó a, literalmente, acosarme. Me perseguía a todos lados los fines de semana, iba a la tienda, allí estaba, salía con mis amigos, allí llegaba, por eso cambie de rutina y comencé a faltar a mis visitas a seattle, a esconderme de la acosadora Denali, pero había ya tenido problemas con un par de amigos, al parecer aquella chica los deslumbró, terminamos discutiendo y sin hablarnos con mis amigos, solo eran mis padres los que ahora iba a visitar, pero ellos me ahorraban las malas caras viniendo ellos a Los Ángeles a visitarme, total, mi casa era grande, si se podría decir que vengo de una familia muy bien situada económicamente, por eso podía darme ciertos lujos como, estudiar lo que me gusta sin miedo a quedar pobre (así dicen que es ser compositor, a menos que seas mundialmente famoso), tenia mi casa de 2 pisos, tenia 3 habitaciones, 4 baños (si, uno en cada pieza y uno común para las visitas que no se quedaban), cocina, sala de estar, comedor aparte, una sala de música/ biblioteca y lo mas hermoso, era el patio, con enormes árboles, me encantaba mi pequeño paraíso terrenal y privado.

Bueno, ya me e duchado y desayunado, ahora toca ir a clases.

Salí hacia mi garaje donde se encontraba mi regalón, mi auto, un volvo plateado, tan exquisito para mi, deben pensar que soy un tipo remilgoso, o hasta engreído, pero no, mi madre Esme y mi padre Carlile, siempre han intentado mantenerme lo mas humilde posible, además de caballeroso, muy enchapado a la antigua. Me subí y arranque el motor dirigiéndome al conservatorio.

Hola Edward, que tal amaneciste? – me saludo el portero, tan amable como siempre.

Pues muy bien y usted? – respondí el gesto con la misma amabilidad.

Pues la espalda me esta matando – se acaricio la espalda a la altura de los riñones – pero que se le puede esperar a un viejo de 67 años como yo.

Viejo?, nah, yo conozco a gente mayor que usted – dije guardando las llaves de mi auto en el bolsillo.

Edward! – voltee ante ese llamado mirando como una joven pequeña de pelo negro, piel pálida y dientes perfectos se acercaba a mi corriendo – buenos días! – dijo a mi lado casi sin aliento.

Buenos días Miriam, que tal amaneciste? – me reí al verla tan acalorada y respirando ruidosamente por la boca.

Pues, bien, aunque me dormí muy tarde por la composición de mañana, ya la terminaste? – me miro con sus ojos negros redondos.

Si, la termine antes de ayer – sabia que esta chica tenia sentimientos por mi, pero la verdad, solo la veía como una amiga, no quería, o mas bien, no encontraba a la chica que me quitara el aliento.

Pfff, tenia que ser el, súper edward! – se burlo de mi y tiro de mi brazo guiándonos dentro del conservatorio.

Adiós Cristian! – alcance a gritar alzando la diestra mientras era arrastrado.

Adiós edward, y buen día! – el portero alzo su mano agitándola en el aire.

Bueno Edward que me cuentas, no hemos podido conversar últimamente, es que acaso ya tienes novia? – me pregunto una ansiosa Miriam.

Pues no, ya sabes que no estoy interesado en alguna chica por ahora, solo, espero a que llegue la indicada – respondí entrando al auditorio musical, hoy teníamos examen.

Tal ves deberías dejar de buscar tan lejos y mirar algo mas de cerca – me miro, intentando leer mis pensamientos o mis facciones, aun ella tenia esperanzas de que lograra fijarme en ella.

Lo siento pero no encuentro lo que busco –me senté en la segunda fila frente al piano y Miriam a mi diestra.

Y que es lo que buscas, edward? – bajo la mirada sonrojada.

Busco… sentirme completo… - fue una respuesta ambigua si, pero eso era lo que sentía, no podía clasificar mis gustos en una chica si al final talvez sea mucho mas feliz con una chica que no cumpliera con los estándares preestablecidos por mi mente.

Buenos días alumnos – nuestra profesora ingreso al auditorio situándose frente a nosotros- como ya sabe hoy hay examen de la composición que ustedes hallan creado, para esto serán evaluado con esta pauta – mostró una hoja con varios puntos. Evaluare composición, postura, soltura y también serán evaluados por sus compañeros.

Seguramente saldré mediocremente de aquí – se rió por lo bajo Miriam mirando el piano.

Miriam Abbott serás la primera, se prepara marcus Bolt . la profesora miraba la lista mientras caminaba a un lugar vació de la primera fila sacando una hoja para anotar los puntos de Miriam, esta, se levanto algo nerviosa caminando directamente al piano sentándose con mucho cuidado, como si el piano la fuera a comer.

Señorita Abbott, nombre de su composición? – la profesora se acomodaba sus gafas mirando a Miriam que logro por fin tragar saliva nerviosamente.

Su nombre es Shadow rose – Miriam me miro, no se que quiso decir con esa mirada pero yo solo le sonreí alentándola, ella poso sus dedos en las teclas y luego de un suspiro profundo comenzó su tonada… era extraña… notas muy…no se como explicarlo, cerré mis ojos y me deje llevar por la melodía que cada vez se volvía mas deprimente pero con un toque de esperanza que salía a relucir muy rara vez pero que lograba no decaer.

La música se detuvo y abrí los ojos, Miriam aun seguía con sus ojos puestos en las teclas del piano, pasaron unos 5 segundos que parecieron eternos y el auditorio estallo en aplausos.

Excelente Miriam, una hermosa composición, te calificaré con un 9 porque falto un poquitito para que mejoraras, tu postura aun no la logras adecuar, pero todo lo demás perfecto – La profesora se inclino sobre su regazo para anotar la calificación – Marcus Bolt, su turno.

El aludido se levanto rápidamente, un joven pelinegro de tez morena, flaco y alto, le decían el mondadientes*, era solo ver lo delgado que era que sabrías porque le decían así.

Nombre de la composición, marcus? – la profesora se acomodo en la silla cruzando su pierna derecha sobre la izquierda.

Marcha Alegre – Hablo el "mondadientes" humano mientras se sentaba en el taburete del piano, se veía mas flaco al estar ante tan gran piano.

Comienza – le dio permiso la profesora mirando atentamente cada movimiento que se haría a continuación en las teclas del piano, a los pocos segundos comenzó una melodía de lo mas extraña, una marcha como las que tocaban en Inglaterra para las guerras pero muy rapidita y con tonos muy agudos, muy alegre, el nombre le iba de perillas.

Pasaron unos 4 minutos y la música seso, con unos cuantos aplausos de nuestra parte.

Muy bien Marcus, pero al igual que a la señorita Abbott, tu postura es mala, deja mucho que desear, pero con practica eso se arregla, un 8. Siguiente Edward Cullen.

Respire hondo para calmar los nervios y me levante caminando hacia el piano negro perfectamente lustrado.

Nombre de la composición señor Cullen? – la profesora anotaba en sus hojas.

Esperando por amor – me senté en el piano mirando sus teclas cerrando los ojos y rogando que aquella composición demostrara lo que sentía y que si cabía la posibilidad, que a la chica que estaba esperando, la escuchara en algún rincón del planeta.

Esta bien. Puede comenzar – me indico la profesora.

Suspire y descargue todo lo que sentía en aquellas teclas blancas y negras, ese era mi modo de expresarme, tal vez con palabras no era muy bueno y se que a veces las palabras no son suficientes, pero este, este era mi lenguaje, mi forma de expresión, mi salida a la realidad, mis deseos y sueños, la música era mi todo, no había nada mas que me llenara mas, tal ves el amor lo haría, pero aun no lo conocía, se que pensaran que estoy loco porque, después de todo no soy feo, dicen que soy bastante apuesto, pero no quiero estar con la primera que se me cruce, debe ser una chica que me llame la atención y que ame lo que yo amo, que me enseñe cosas nuevas, que me enseñe quien soy yo mismo, porque uno no puede verse a si mismo hasta que encuentra a su otra mitad. La melodía continuaba, me tenia hipnotizado, drogado, feliz, la melodía era algo melancólica, si, pero así me sentía, melancólico en la espera de que aquella chica especial aparezca en mi vida, en mi gris vida y la cambie a colores, aunque a veces esos colores sean oscuros, pero así es la vida no, si, mi melodía era mi vida, demostraba lo triste y vació sin ti, donde estarás?, pensaba justo cuando terminaba de tocar mi ultima tecla marcando el final, la sala permaneció en silencio hasta que un aplauso de mi profesora logro romperlo.

BRAVO CULLEN A ESO ME REFERIA, PASIÓN! – apenas se veían las manos de la profesora mientras aplaudía a velocidad casi imposible, su rostro estaba lleno de felicidad y enseguida comenzaron los aplausos de mis compañeros. Les ofrecí una sonrisa torcida y me levante del piano dirigiéndome nuevamente a mi silla.

Cullen tienes un 10, felicidades – la profesora volvía a su seriedad de siempre sentándose – el siguiente es León Carter.

Otro compañero de pelo rojizo, tez pálida y pecas camino hacia el piano.

Felicidades edward, estuvo maravilloso – Miriam me miraba con ilusión en su mirada, habrá pensado que se la dedicaba a ella.

Si, veras, estaba inspirado, aun no encuentro a una chica que despierte eso en mi – intente ser lo mas caballero posible, pero creo que aun así sonó muy frió, Miriam miro hacia el frente con una sonrisa que no llego a sus ojos y yo hice lo mismo pero, mi mente divagaba por otro lugar mientras león tocaba su composición.

Así paso las horas, un examen de 35 alumnos con distintas composiciones, salimos a eso de las 5 de la tarde ya que nos mandaron tarea aparte, jejeje, un día recopado, pero mi mente aun pensaba sobre como seria la chica que despertara amor en mi.

Vamos a ir a tomar a comer algo al centro comercial edward, vienes? – miriam y un grupo de 5 compañeros me invitaron.

No gracias, creo que saldré a caminar un poco a ver si encuentro algo de inspiración por las calles para la próxima composición.

Mm esta bien, cuídate, nos vemos mañana – miriam se alejo riendo con el grupo y yo me quede mirando el cielo.

Hoy lloverá, debería ir por un paraguas – camine fuera del conservatorio rumbo a un centro comercial ya que el conservatorio estaba en el centro no queda muy lejos un centro comercial.

Como había predicho, apenas llegue al centro comercial una fuerte lluvia irrumpió en la ciudad, logre alcanzar a llegar y comprar un buen paraguas y salir, caminar sin rumbo, por las calles, por los parques, pisando las posas de agua, venia como la ciudad iba oscureciendo a medida que caminaba, parecía que mis pasos tuvieran ese poder, el poder del tiempo, entre mas caminaba, más avanzaba el tiempo, si, eso escribiría, ese sentimiento escribiría en mi próxima composición.  
Mientras pensaba esto iba acercándome a una esquina, y vi a una chica de pelo chocolate parada en esta, mirando el momento de cruzar, pero lo extraño era que por mucho que lloviera parecía que a ella no le importaba, camine hacia ella, sin ver quien era por que estaba de espaldas y la cubrí con mi paraguas.

No deberías estar aquí afuera con esta lluvia y sin un paraguas – le dije mientras ella se volteaba para mirarme, mi sorpresa fue enorme cuando sus ojos cafés se posaron sobre mis orbes verdes, mi corazón dio un fuerte salto amenazando que casi se me escapa, mi garganta se secó y no pude decir nada mas mientras mis ojos se agrandaban por su belleza, pareciendo que querían capturar al máximo la imagen de aquella joven.

Disculpa, donde estoy?, debería ir a la 8º calle, pero creo que me perdí, mis amigos me mataran si no llego.

Pues, estas muy lejos de ese lugar, si quieres te llevo, mi auto esta a unos minutos de aquí, creo… - mire hacia atrás, después de todo casi camine zigzagueando pero a 30 minutos del conservatorio.

No lo sé, ni siquiera se donde deje mi auto – la joven volteo mirando nuevamente nerviosa hacia todos lados dándose golpecitos en su cabeza.

Con esta lluvia no lo encontraras, solo encontrarías un resfriado, déjame te llevo a la calle que quieres, mañana puedes ir a la estación de policía y preguntar por tu vehiculo.

Si tienes razón, me llamo… me llamo…- sus ojos se abrieron como platos – por dios no recuerdo como me llamo!

Me asusté, aquel ángel parecía que iba a entrar en estado de shock por lo que me acerque a ella para darle calor – tranquila tal ves es el estrés, vamos acompáñame – la tome de la cintura y la guié hacia el conservatorio bajo mi paraguas, pero para mi extrañeza, ella no presentaba ningún signo de estar mojada, ni siquiera húmeda, no le tome mucha importancia, tal ves había salido recién de algún edificio, así que continúe el camino hacia el conservatorio de música, pensando en las emociones en torbellino que esta joven me estaba despertando.

**-O/O/O/O/O-**

**Mondadientes**: palillo con el que uno se limpia los dientes para sacar los restos de comida después de esta.

Hola que tal, si que va, deben estar enojadísimos conmigo pero por favor entiéndanme, con esto del terremoto, se acortaron las clases y nos sacan todo el jugo cada día, he tenido este semestre de lo mas copado. Pero…

Como verán les hice un regalito, ya apareció Edward (gritos alocados de mujeres fans de Edward) ok ok u.u

Como ya deben saber se estreno eclipse, pero por tiempo no he podido ir a verla u.u

Además, por lo que veo no tengo mas review parece que no les gusta la historia, tal ves debería dejarlo hasta acá

Bueno se despide con mucho cariño

Nathy Cullen Masen


End file.
